


The Color of Community

by Thursday26



Series: True Colors [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), race to the edge - Fandom
Genre: Family moments, Gen, Spitelout Bashing, Talking, love and comfort, post-httyd 2, sorry - Freeform, valka is an awesome mom, we hate spitelout fanclub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursday26/pseuds/Thursday26
Summary: Valka is adjusting to life back on Berk and not everything is how she remembers it. One thing that stands out is Snotlout. Why is he at the Haddock House? The answer does not make her happy (in the best way).#TCoC26#TCseries26





	The Color of Community

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this might not be the update everyone was expecting for this fic (and I do have another chapter for the color of family but it does not affect what happens in this story, and this was done, so i decided to post this!) but here you go! Don't come for me! 
> 
> This is also in celebration of a friend who has a bday today! They do not have an archive account, but I will be sure that they know it's for them! <3 Happy bday!

A lot has changed in twenty years, Valka muses as she watches Berk slowly rebuild itself. She never thought she would see Berkians and dragons living together, working together, in  _ harmony _ , of all things. It had always been a dream of hers, but it was bittersweet because it was a nice thought, but she knew it would never happen.

Then Hiccup, her wonderful son, managed to do the impossible, just like Stoick believed he would. And Hiccup has continued to be amazing every day since. He’s leading Berk well, like it’s second nature, delegating tasks and handling responsibilities with the ease of someone who has been chief for a lifetime. Valka couldn’t be more proud of him, even if her pride means so little to a son she never truly raised. If anything, she is proud for Stoick, since he can’t be here to see the man their son has turned into.

Everything has been so hectic around Berk, and everything has changed so much, so Valka has been going along with whatever she sees happening around her. She doesn’t know how things are supposed to work anymore, so she has no idea when something is odd. At least, not in the moment. 

As the weeks have passed, one thing has confused Valka the most: Snotlout.

She remembers Snotlout from before she was taken, a chubby little thing with a strong set of lungs, born a few weeks before her own tiny babe. Her brother couldn’t have been more proud at such a hearty display of his virility in this stocky, loud child. Valka had congratulated her old friend, Asa, who was much too tiny to carry such a large babe, but Valka always knew Asa had more strength than her tiny figure would imply. Snotlout had always been the most content in his mother’s arms and she held her son like he was the most precious thing in the world. Only when Valka had Hiccup in her arms for the first time would she understand that feeling. 

Snotlout since then has grown into a handsome young man and has a capacity for love that reminds her of Spitelout from when they were children. That bold, hard-headed stubborn protective love that always drew the danger onto himself to protect others. Valka knew that Spitelout loved her every time he bore the brunt of their father’s anger, and would continue to do so before the bruises would even fade. Snotlout has that same protective love: it scares Valka to see it because it’s also so dangerous, and she doesn’t want to lose her nephew.

That hasn’t been what’s confusing her, though. Snotlout has been coming home with her and Hiccup every night since the battle with Drago. At first, she thought maybe the arrangement was for strategic reasons, since Hiccup seemed to look to Snotlout for advice over many things. Snotlout’s house was still standing, so there was no other reason for sharing quarters. But time passed and Snotlout never mentioned his father and Hiccup never brought up Spitelout either, nor Asa, which Valka found odd. The Asa she remembered would never have gone so long without even speaking to her son. Hiccup has never encouraged Snotlout to go home either, even so many weeks later. Valka loves her nephew, but doesn’t he want to spend time with his parents, especially after the harsh reminder that life can be cut off so suddenly? Valka certainly feels it every time she sees Stoick’s empty chair. 

It’s the same chair that Gobber made for their wedding gift. The chair is old and scarred, but she can see the love and care Stoick has put into the piece. Every time she sees it, she can see the ghost of Stoick sitting there, sharpening an axe, or sitting peacefully by the fire, or she’s reminded of the few times she saw Hiccup cradled in his big hands. Hands that could do great harm, but never to her, nor would they to their son. Rough and calloused, but always gentle and warm. She misses him. 

But Snotlout hasn’t shown a desire to spend any time with his father or mother. No one has thought of this as odd, so she’s bitten her tongue. But she wants to know what has changed here. So she corners Hiccup one day in the house and whispers her question, not wanting to be overheard by Snotlout. She doesn’t want him to think he is not welcome here. “Why doesn’t Snotlout go home?” she asks. Snotlout is moving around on the other side of the house, but she doesn’t take her eyes off Hiccup. 

Hiccup freezes at her question and she’s grateful that she asked Hiccup the way she did, knowing that the question wouldn’t have been received better with more company. “This is Snotlout’s home,” Hiccup whispers back firmly, eyes darting over her shoulder, like he’s checking to make sure Snotlout isn’t there. 

Valka tilts her head in confusion. The Jorgenson Homestead is still standing. ‘What happened?”

He looks around again, this time leaning more fully around her as if to make extra sure they are alone. He leans in closer to her and whispers quickly, “Snotlout is a Haddock now. Stoick adopted him.” 

Valka can’t believe her ears; she has seen Spitelout walking around the village, she has seen Asa walking around Berk! What could have happened for Snotlout to be adopted into the Haddocks?!

“What happened?” she asks more firmly, her hands darting out and grabbing onto Hiccup’s upper arms, her mind racing with worst-case scenarios. The absolute worst would be that Stoick took Snotlout as punishment for Spitelout, as a way to humiliate the man by stripping him of his heir. It’s an archaic–but still legal–practice to remind men of their place if they get too big for their britches. But Stoick wouldn’t do that! He couldn’t be so cruel! Even though no other scenarios come to mind, other than Snotlout’s parents dying and needing a home to come to, but even that doesn’t make sense. Stoick wouldn’t have to adopt the boy if his parents died. Adopting Snotlout removes the title of Jorgenson from his name and if he was orphaned, one would assume that he would want to carry on his family line. 

“Uh…” Hiccup looks uncomfortable and keeps on looking away from her. He can’t meet her eyes. When she manages a moment of eye contact, Hiccup’s eyes dart to the side or down.

“Are you talking about me?” 

Valka spins around, releasing Hiccup so he stays behind her. Snotlout is standing a few feet away, looking at the floor in shame. Valka’s mouth drops open, but nothing comes out. Hiccup stays silent as well. After a few moments of silence, Snotlout continues, “You are, aren’t you?” Valks swallows and opens her mouth again, but Snotlout doesn’t stop. “You’re probably disappointed.” 

“No,” Hiccup and Valka say at the same time, without hesitation.

Valka steps forward, finally finding her voice. “No,” she repeats, firm. “I am not disappointed.” She stops in front of Snotlout and cradles his face in her hands, gently urging him to look up. “I am not disappointed,” she repeats again, for good measure. “I am only curious.” 

Snotlout looks unsure, but there’s a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Her heart breaks at that glimmer, like he can hardly believe someone wouldn’t be disappointed in him. What happened? “It’s not a big deal,” Snotlout shrugs.

Valka shakes her head. “I don’t know if I can believe that.” She bites her lip, debating if she should share what she’s thinking. So much could have changed, but she decides to share it anyway. “The Spitelout I knew wouldn’t have allowed Stoick to take his only son without a fight,” she tells him gently. “Something big must have happened for you to become a Haddock.” 

Snotlout winces and looks down, ashamed. Shoot, that wasn’t the right thing to say at all. Hiccup is the one who speaks up. “Spitelout disowned him,” he says, as blunt as she’s ever heard him. 

“What?!” Valka yells, whirling to look at her son. Hiccup has his chin out, back straight. She looks back to Snotlout. He’s curled in on himself and shrinking away her her. She can’t stand to see that. Without thinking, she pulls Snotlout into her arms, pressing his ear against her heart. “Oh, Snotlout,” she says, stroking his head. “Oh, Snotlout, my sweet boy,” she pulls back and looks into his face, “what happened?” 

Spitelout shrugs, still looking tiny. “Dad… Spitelout didn’t want me anymore. Thought I was a disgrace… wanted me exiled.” 

Fury swells in her chest and she looks for confirmation to Hiccup, who nods once. There’s a moment, only a moment, when she wonders what Snotlout could have done to merit being disowned, but she shakes it off immediately. Stoick wouldn’t have allowed Snotlout to stay in Berk, given him the Haddock family name, taken him into his own home, if he thought Snotlout was anything like whatever Spitelout was accusing him of that would merit exile. And she hasn’t seen Snotlout act in any way over the past few weeks that would warrant banishment, or even punishment. 

In a second, she realizes that Snotlout won’t tell her the entire truth, either because he can’t or won’t. It doesn’t matter in the end. What she knows is the only way to get the whole truth is to speak to her brother directly. Snotlout doesn’t deserve her fury.

She kisses Snotlout’s forehead and his eyes widen at the contact. “I’ll be back,” she promises and turns away, stalking out of the house without another word.

“What?” she hears Hiccup ask. “Mom!” he calls. She can hear him jogging after her, but she doesn’t stop. The three dragons outside perk up when they see her stalking out, Cloudjumper getting to his feet and following Valka without a word. “Mom! Where are you going?” Hiccup calls, still chasing after her. 

She doesn’t respond. She can’t. All she can feel is rage. She doesn’t even look away from her destination when Hiccup pops up beside her, riding on Toothless’ back. Toothless doesn’t look too keen to be close to her right now. “I can’t talk with you, Hiccup,” she growls out. “I have someone else I need to talk to.” Toothless gives her a bit of a berth, which she appreciates. She can’t fully explain why she’s angry, but all she can see in her mind is flashes of their childhood, and an anger as old as she is. 

“Who?” Hiccup asks, sounding a little desperate. “Spitelout? You can’t do anything! We don’t have any proof!” 

That stokes the fire inside her. Why would they need proof to do anything? And if she knows anything, she knows that there will never be proof. Valka growls, not caring that she sounds like a dragon, and speaks calmly. “I’m just going to talk to him.” 

“Mom–”

“He’s my brother, Hiccup,” she snaps. “Even the chief can’t stop me from talking with my brother.” She hates herself for snapping at him, but he’ll understand. Later, when she’s calm enough to explain everything. 

Hiccup’s mouth audibly snaps shut and with that sudden silence, Valka can see that people–and dragons–have started to follow her. Well, she knows one is Cloudjumper, but she has collected a little crowd. She doesn’t care who sees this. If Spitelout has done the dishonorable thing she fears he has done, then he deserves for everyone to know exactly what he is. 

The Jorgenson house is still in the same place it was when they were kids, passed on to Spitelout when their parents died and Valka went off to live in the Haddock home. She bangs on the door with a closed fist. “Spitelout!” she bellows. “Get out here right now!” 

The door swings open just as she’s winding up to swing again and she has to force herself to stop her arm in mid-air. Spitelout is in the doorway, glaring at her with hatred in his eyes. Valka has a moment of fear, a flashback to childhood where all she can see is their father towering over her looking at her with the same face. “What are you getting all harpy about?” he sneers, pulling her back to the present. Their father is  _ dead _ . They are  _ safe. _

“What have you done, Spitelout?” she asks, voice rumbling. 

He frowns in confusion, then looks over her shoulder. Recognition and understanding flicker in his eyes, but he doesn’t look back at her, answering while staring at someone over her shoulder. “I assume you’re talking about the new Haddock.” 

She glances back and sees Snotlout near the front of the tiny crowd. He’s on Hookfang’s back and staring wide-eyed at Spitelout. Hookfang is growling, smoke coming out of his nostrils. A clear threat if Valka has ever seen one. But the  _ fear _ on Snotlout’s face is what gets her going again. 

“You should be  _ ashamed  _ of yourself,” Valka snarls at her brother, whirling on him again, making sure to pour every ounce of hatred into her gaze so Spitelout can feel it. She feels her heart fill with protectiveness over Snotlout.

“Me? Ashamed of myself?” Spitelout asks incredulously, putting his hand on his chest. His face turns dark and he crowds into Valka’s space. “That  _ boy _ should be ashamed of himself. He should have been  _ culled  _ from this tribe. He is not worthy of being a Viking.” 

Valka shoves him as hard as she can with both hands and he stumbles backwards. She follows him, a fire burning inside her. “How dare you!” she screams. “How dare you speak of  _ my son _ like that!” 

“Your son?!” he sputters.

_ “My son!” _ she roars. 

“He’s a brat!” Spitelout roars back, spit flying into her face. He shoves her, pushing her back outside. This time he follows her out past the door frame. “He couldn’t listen to orders! He always disrespected his father! He was not fit for the Jorgenson name!” 

A sizable crowd has gathered by now, probably attracted by the yelling. Valka can hear the Thorston twins chattering excitedly, approval in their tone, but she can’t focus on that now. “He’s  _ better _ than the Jorgenson name!” There’s a collective gasp through the crowd and it’s worth it to see the offense on Spitelout’s face. “What did you  _ do _ to your boy, Spitelout?” she continues loudly, poking him in the chest. “Did you do what our father did?”

Spitelout’s face flares. “Don’t you speak a word against our father!” 

“The man was a  _ coward!” _ Valka screams. “He beat you! Tortured you!” There’s a murmur through the crowd. Valka is heartbroken right now, tears stinging in her eyes. “The Spitelout I knew, my big brother who protected me at cost to himself without fail every single day, would never have raised a hand to those he had power over!” She blinks, two tears running down her face. “But you have turned into our father!” He voice cracks on that last accusation, but she collects herself and spits out, “You’re a  _ disgrace _ , Spitelout Jorgenson.” 

Spitelout is shaking with rage. Valka knows the look on his face, she’s seen it a million times from when they were kids: he has no idea what to say, but he is angry. So she knows he’s going to hurt her, but she also knows that she won’t be able to stop herself from retaliating. “What do you know?” he sneers, still shaking. “You’re only a woman.” 

She punches him. In that moment, she’s not sure if she’s hitting her brother or her father. 

The punch is so hard that he’s knocked onto his back and she follows him down, straddling his chest and laying into him, hitting as hard and as fast as she can. Spitelout cries out in surprise and fear, too slow to get his hands up. He probably never expected his little sister to react so violently, or so rashly. Well… Berk isn’t the only thing that’s changed in twenty years. 

She continues to hit him until Cloudjumper’s tail curls around her chest. Valka grips onto the appendage and allows herself to be lifted off without a fight. Her breathing is heavy and her knuckles sting. She looks around and notices that everyone has frozen in place. Even Hiccup has stopped in place, mouth dropped open in shock. Hookfang looks proud, the smarmy bastard, and Snotlout is staring at Spitelout with wide eyes. 

She looks down. Spitelout’s face is a bloody mess and he’s groaning. Then a woman kneels next to Spitelout, carefully prodding his injuries with tiny hands. She’s shaking and mumbling his name through tears and Valka has a surreal moment of recognition. That can’t be Asa. Sure she’s always been tiny, but she looks  _ small _ . And  _ scared. _

Valka feels sick all over: Spitelout  _ did _ become their father. 

Cloudjumper lifts her onto his back and takes off. She’s grateful. There’s no way she could stay at that scene longer than she already has. Seeing Asa… Valka knows that if she’d had a chance in that moment, she would have killed her brother with her bare hands. Cloudjumper flies them to a small outcropping on the mountain, large enough that they can both spread out without bumping into each other, but small enough that Cloudjumper can’t go far. Valka dismounts and sits on the ground, pulling her knees up to her chest. Cloudjumper sits next to her, one of his wings draped over her shoulder. 

She stares out over the water, thinking about what she has just done. How much trouble has she caused for Hiccup? She attacked someone else, arguably without provocation. Hiccup is probably going to have to punish her. And she’ll take it. Tears well in her eyes. She’ll take any punishment Hiccup deems fit, refusing to use her label as mother to avoid punishment. 

But it’s not the idea of being disciplined that has her concerned, it’s the thoughts about what might have happened had she not left. Or if she had come back. Would Spitelout have been the same? Was he always like this? Could she have done anything about it? Stoick couldn’t, and she knows that for a fact because she has to believe that he would never have allowed Spitelout to continue as he did. No, if Stoick could have done something, he would have. But he did… didn’t he?

She’s drawn from her thoughts when she hears a dragon landing. “I know, Hiccup. I know I messed up,” she says, wiping her face angrily, upset with herself. She’s a grown woman. She shouldn’t have reacted like a child. She stands and starts to turn. “I shouldn’t have…” Her thought trails off when she realizes that it’s not Hiccup out here with her. “Snotlout?” 

“H-Hi, Valka,” he greets shyly, jumping off Hookfang’s neck. He pats the Nightmare’s snout and walks toward her, but stops a few paces away, wringing his hands and looking at the ground. “C-Can…” his face turns red. “Can we talk?” 

“Of course,” she says. “Anything you want to talk about.” 

He kicks at the ground and opens and closes his mouth, but no sounds are coming out. Valka approaches him and wraps him in her arms, feeling like he needs a hug right now. He melts into her hold, putting his arms around her in an answering embrace. “You can talk to me about anything, Snotlout,” she promises him, rubbing at the hair at the back of his neck. 

He holds her a little tighter. “Is it true?” he asks, voice muffled in her chest. 

“Is what true?” 

“About da–Spitelout. About your da?” 

She holds him a little tighter, too, blinking at the sky to hold back her tears. “Yeah… yes it’s true.” He stiffens and she hastens to reassure him. “I didn’t get as hurt as Spitelout. Something about women being fragile,” she chuckles. Snotlout laughs with her. It’s not exactly true. Sometimes their da would say such things, but for the most part, Spitelout diverted all their father’s anger toward himself. She waits a few minutes after their laughter fades. “Did he hurt you, too?” 

Snotlout freezes. 

“And don’t give me that ‘punishment’ crap,” she says firmly. “If you don’t want to tell me, just say that you don’t want to talk about it. I know firsthand all the ‘punishment’ excuses. I can see through them. Be honest with me.”

Snotlout is quiet. Valka waits for him to speak first. She has all day. And she will wait. “He… he… did your da use the Iron Root?” he asks, voice small.

Valka squeezes Snotlout tighter, horror rushing through her. “Spitelout used the Root?” Snotlout nods and trembles, his shoulders starting to shake. Behind him, Hookfang rumbles. “Oh, Snotlout,” she sighs, rubbing her cheek over his head. He starts to cry. 

“I… it hurt so bad, Valka,” he sobs, voice catching. 

“I know, I know,” she hushes him, swaying them from side to side.

“He wouldn’t stop! He was so angry!” Snotlout cries. “I wasn’t good enough!” He starts to sob harder. “I tried so hard!” 

Valka nuzzles his temple, making sure to hold him as tightly as he can handle. She can’t say anything and it sounds like Snotlout needs to get this out unimpeded. She wonders how long he’s been holding onto this. “And I wasn’t strong enough,” he continues. “I couldn’t save her, no matter how hard I tried! And she’s always getting hurt…” 

Valka knows he’s talking about Asa and it confirms her worst fears. That poor woman… this poor child. “I’m here for you, Snotlout. Whenever you need me, I’ll be here,” she whispers. “I promise you. You are a Haddock. You are  _ my _ son, and a Haddock protects the ones they love.” 

She rubs a hand over his head and pushes him back so she can look into his eyes. She gives him a shaky smile. “Let’s have a seat, eh? Watch the ocean for a bit, or talk some more. Until Hiccup comes to collect me. I’m pretty sure I’m in a mite of trouble.”

Snotlout laughs. “I don’t think you’ll get into trouble… everyone has been waiting to do that for years.” 

She chuckles and leads Snotlout to the spot where he found her. They sit together, Snotlout curled up under Valka’s arm. Cloudjumper puts his wing around the pair, ignoring the grumbling from Hookfang when he does so. The Nightmare lies down on the other side of them, looking relieved but watching Snotlout out of the corner of his eye.

They watch the ocean and talk. Snotlout talks more than Valka, but she doesn’t mind. It sounds like he has a lot to get off his chest, and she will always listen. She listens to tales of the riders, of Hookfang, some about Spitelout, but he doesn’t cry again. Valka smiles as she listens, so proud of this wonderfully loving man that Snotlout has become, despite someone like Spitelout trying everything in his power to do otherwise. 

When the Night Fury and his rider find the pair, Valka knows so much more about the riders, about her own son. She makes a mental note to speak to that Fishlegs lad; Snotlout has been hurt enough and she’s going to make damn sure that Fishlegs doesn’t hurt him either. Hiccup explains that there’s a bit of drama, but doesn’t outright condemn her actions, much in the same diplomatic way that Stoick would be firm, yet secretly proud. Snotlout says something that starts a bickering war between the two, exposing how young they still are, but that’s okay. 

She smiles, love filling her heart as she watches her little family. For a moment after both Hiccup and Snotlout have already left, Valka looks up to the sky. It is starting to get dark, some stars peeking out, bright and sharp. As she looks into the heavens, she sends a prayer to Stoick, wherever he may be, telling him that he did a good job with their boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/_Thursday_26) !
> 
> Sorry it took so long to update! I have a lot on my plate rn <3 but please remember to leave a comment or a Kudos! I love you all! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story D! Hope it was worth the wait!


End file.
